


Call Me Daddy

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bottom Jacob Black, Daddy Kink, Infidelity, M/M, Possible Eventual Smut, Post-New Moon, Teasing, Top Edward Cullen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Jacob said the word once.Now Edward can't stop thinking about it
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen
Comments: 37
Kudos: 345





	Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There's no reason for this
> 
> I'm doing it simply because I can
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters

“Whatever you say dad.”

It was meant to be an insult. It was meant to annoy and frustrate the vampire, he could tell.

The problem is that the supposed insult kind of had the opposite effect.

They were at Bella’s. Edward was complaining about Jacob, or rather bitching about Jacob as the shifter would put it. He complained about Jacob’s presence around Bella, insisted that it wasn’t safe for her to go to the bon fire with just Jacob. Bella insisted that she was fine because of course she did.

Edward pulled Jacob aside, just after Bella disappeared into the house to grab a jacket. He told the shifter to keep Bella safe, told him that he’d make the shifter pay if a single hair was touched on Bella’s head. To which Jacob answered.

“Sure.” The shifter said as he turned towards the vampire, batted his eyes in this weirdly adorable childlike way with the slightest pout on his lips, “Whatever you say dad.”

Edward didn’t-

It was weird, alright and of course Edward knew that it was meant to be mocking, the only emotion that phrase was meant to invoke in him was irritation. It’s just… the word made him feel-

It was just weird.

“Well, good.” The vampire said clearing his throat as he took a step back since Jacob just suddenly seemed like he was too close. The werewolf frowned at him but the moment broke when Bella came running out the house.

Bella left with Jacob, Edward watched them and then he went hunting since he suddenly just felt hungry and frustrated in the oddest way. He just…

His brain wouldn’t stop replaying that sentence in his head, over and over again.

“Whatever you say dad.”

Dad was just… it’s so close to-

No! no he can’t think about it.

Edward went deep into the forest, as far away from the reservation as humanly possible hoping to find a mountain lion that he could take his… weird frustrations out on. And it worked, for the most part.

Until he saw Jacob again the very next day which is when he realised that it really didn’t work.

“Whatever you say dad.”

It’s the first thing he thought of when he saw Jacob at Bella’s again the next day. They were out on the porch, laughing and joking as they talked about the bon fire. For the first time since they met Edward realised that Jacob looked good.

Of course he’s never considered the shifter to be ugly or anything like that but, that day he almost felt like he was seeing Jacob for the very first time. Jacob was bright and so warm, bronze skin glowed in the sun and his eyes almost seemed to go on forever. He just suddenly looked so different from Bella that it caught him off guard and he had to take a moment to pause before he continued up the path leading to the house.

Jacob noticed him long before that of course, the shifter just chose to ignore him.

Bella greeted him with a smile and a kiss, Jacob just rolled his eyes making vomit noises in his head before he got up to excuse himself. He got up and walked right into the forest, not wanting to phase right there in front of the house since Charlie was home. Edward followed him, he told Bella that he needed to speak with the shifter about something. Bella’s lips twisted into a frown, she made him promise that he wouldn’t start a fight and Edward promised to try.

He caught up to the shifter just as he was pulling his shorts off. Jacob paused when he noticed the vampire and folded his arms across his chest, leaving the shorts to hang loosely around his hips since he’d left the button undone. Edward had to fight against the urge to stare at the sculpted abs and v that dipped down under his pants.

“What the hell do you want? If you haven’t noticed Bella’s fine.” Jacob asked and Edward had to think quickly to collect his thoughts.

“I’m aware thank you.” Edward bit back, more than just relieved at the familiar anger and hostility he was used to around the shifter. Somehow a more civil Jacob would’ve-

It just wouldn’t have helped his situation that’s all.

“Carlisle wants to have a meeting with the pack. To discuss Victoria.”

Jacob just frowned at him, “What, he can’t call Sam himself?”

“He’s been trying but hasn’t been able to get through to him.”

Jacob suddenly let out a sigh and shut his eyes for a moment, “Sam’s phone got wrecked when he phased last week so he got a new one. Whatever fine, I’ll tell Sam. Exactly when do you wanna meet?”

“Tomorrow nine o’clock at the border.”

Jacob rolled his eyes, _‘Great, like I don’t have better things to do than stomach the smell of undead tomorrow night’_

Edward glared, “If you have better things to do mutt you don’t have to show.”

“What and miss out on time with my favourite bloodsuckers? Wouldn’t dream of it.” Jacob snarked back and Edward resisted the urge to hiss in annoyance.

“Just make sure you tell Sam.” Edward said as he made to turn away.

Jacob gave a huff as he reached down to take off his cut offs, “Whatever dad.”

There it was again.

Not that Edward would ever allow himself to be affected by such an idiotic insult but… It’s annoying alright, so he wanted Jacob to stop.

Edward froze and his head snapped back to tell the shifter to stop calling him that only to freeze all over again when he realised that Jacob had pulled his shorts off and was tying them onto his left leg to phase. Edward froze because he suddenly found himself with a spectacular view of Jacob completely naked and bent over and he-

His brain malfunctioned a little and he lost his train of thought for like, a second. But that’s just cause he was caught off guard since the shifter apparently has no shame or sense of decency whatsoever. Not that he has much to be ashamed of- but that’s neither here nor there. He quickly regained his composure just as Jacob finished only for the wolf to pause and look back at him, blinking in surprise like he was genuinely shocked to see the vampire still standing there.

“What the – are you seriously just standing there watching me get undressed you creep?”

If Edward could blush his face would’ve been a bright scarlet, thankfully he couldn’t so he was able to give the shifter a glare.

“Don’t flatter yourself mutt. Just-“

“Just what?”

Edward let out a heavy sigh as he shut his eyes and turned around to walk away, “Never mind, it’s pointless.”

“Whatever.”

And then the next moment Jacob had phased, the shifters mind was already on food and homework and his dad and everything but talking to Sam so Edward spoke again.

“Don’t forget to talk to-“

_‘Yeah yeah, talk to Sam. Whatever you say dad’_

And there it is again.

“Would you stop that?!”

Jacob paused from where he’d been about to leap off into the forest and the large russet wolf turned back to look at him.

_‘Stop what?’_

“Calling me dad. I’m not your father, and I appreciate the implication of the word even less.”

_‘Never said that you were you freak, the hell is wrong with you? The only implication that I had in mind is that you’re old’_

“I know that-“

_‘Then why-‘_

“Nothing just… stop saying it.”

Edward didn’t even wait for the shifter to reply as he turned back and immediately headed to Bella’s. He spent the rest of the night with her in her room, talking to her and holding her gently against his chest, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Jacob. And Jacob half naked and Jacob completely naked.

And Jacob using that stupid word.

The next day he picked up Bella, went to school, dropped Bella off at home after school and then went home to get some time to himself before going to the meeting with the wolves later that night. Not that there was any reason for him to be concerned about the meeting with the wolves. Carlisle just had some security concerns regarding Victoria’s possible return to Forks, nothing too concerning. It’s just that Carlisle asked Edward to be there to communicate for them since the shifters rarely ever felt comfortable enough to appear in their human forms whenever they met with the Cullens.

The problem is that knew that Jacob would be there and he still felt odd about what happened between them the day before.

Turns out he was right to be worried.

See the meeting itself went smoothly enough with minimal hostility. They were just discussing patrol schedules to watch out for Victoria. Carlisle suggested that the vampires work with the wolves. Sam was more than just a little reluctant but he eventually agreed. It made sense and they were attempting to work together in preparation for the redhead’s attack anyway. All in all, the meeting went relatively well. The problem is what happened after the meeting.

Jacob’s thoughts had been oddly closed off that night, that wouldn’t have been so bad if the wolf didn’t keep staring at Edward the entire time. Just before the meeting ended Sam decided that Jacob would go on the first joint watch with Edward, since he’s just had more time around the vampire because of Bella and all.

Surprisingly enough, Jacob didn’t growl and complain the way he usually would have. Jacob didn’t really say anything and that’s probably what disturbed Edward the most.

The pack left at the same time that Edward’s family did. They decided to just start with patrol and get it over with, or at least Edward did. Jacob didn’t say anything, just nodded his head and followed after the vampire as they made their way through the woods.

Jacob didn’t say anything, it was disturbing. Especially since the distraction that Jacob’s random thoughts usually brought was usually enough to distract him. But with Jacob being so quiet Edward was left to his own thoughts and unfortunately his thoughts were focused on Jacob and that thing he kept saying.

_‘Noticing anything odd dad’_

“What?” Edward almost tripped over a fallen branch but managed to catch himself before he could go crashing to the ground. The telepath paused staring at the wolf with a frown, but Jacob didn’t seem to notice just kept moving forward. Easily bouncing off of the log that Edward tripped over.

_‘I asked you if you noticed anything odd yet’_

Jacob asked calmly and Edward cleared his throat, “No.”

‘ _O.K’_

The telepath followed walking behind the wolf.

_‘So exactly when did Shorty say that Victoria would be showing up in Forks’_

“It could be a few weeks, it could be months. Alice can’t see around any of you so it’s difficult for her to tell.”

_‘O.K so why can’t she see us again?’_

Edward shrugged as he kept walking, “Carlisle thinks that it could be a defence mechanism you all seem to have. Apparently nature thought it to be an unfair advantage for vampires to be able to predict a shape shifters actions before they’d even done them.”

 _‘Huh’_ Jacob said as he leaped up onto a boulder and stayed there for a moment, _‘So, she can’t see us right now?’_

“Probably not.”

The wolf let out a snort, _‘So basically I could kill you right now and none of them would have a clue?’_

Edward looked up at the shifter and glared, “I’d love to see you try mutt.”

_‘Geeze you’re so uptight, it was just a question. Calm down dad.’_

What the-

“What did you just say?”

The wolf went to lie down on its paws as it stared at the vampire almost seeming to grin.

_‘About what?’_

“You know what, mutt.”

_‘No, I really don’t. Maybe you should explain it to me’_

Edward glared, “You think you’re cute don’t you, mutt?”

_‘Nah, but I bet you do’_

“Excuse me?”

_‘You know, I didn’t think it was anything at first. I figured it was just you being a weirdo for the sake of being a weirdo. But then I realised that-well I mean you’re still a weirdo- but I figured out why you were being weirder than normal.’_

“Yeah and why’s that?” Edward asked folding his arms across his chest.

 _‘Oh I think you know the answer to that,’_ the wolf seemed to sit up a bit more as it locked its gaze on the vampire, _‘Daddy’_

He didn’t mean to, but his whole body tensed up at the word and of course the shapeshifter immediately noticed.

_‘Holy shit no way’_

Edward blinked, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 _‘Really?’_ and then the wolf leaped down from the boulder forcing the vampire to step back when he landed right in front of him and started to phase. Especially since the werewolf didn’t even bother putting on his cut off’s as he approached the telepath.

“You don’t know what I’m talking about?”

It’s the smirk on his face that really got Edward’s attention, somehow he just knew that it wouldn’t mean anything good. The telepath didn’t answer as he kept stepping back.

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about, _Daddy._ ”

Edward’s eyes went wide and he couldn’t help but drop his arms. Jacob gave a bark of laughter, “Oh my God, you really are a freak. Does Bella know?”

“I-“

“Of course she doesn’t. I doubt she’d be so eager to let you turn her if she knew you were a perve with a thing for her male best friend.” Jacob’s smirk grew even as Edward regained some composure and glared, “Does anyone in your family know?”

“There’s nothing for them to know.”

“Oh so you wanna play that game? O.K.”

And then suddenly Jacob was in his personal space all over again. Somewhere during that conversation, he managed to lose track of his surroundings and he ended up backing himself up into a tree.

“What’re you-“

Honestly he isn’t usually this inarticulate but Jacob was making it hard to focus. The shifter moved in closer less than an inch away, he could feel the heat radiate off of the teens form, Jacob was looking up at the vampire through his lashes skin glowing oddly in the pale moonlight.

“You know it wasn’t that hard to figure out, it actually kinda hit me after the first time I called you dad and you got all weird. But I really didn’t think that you’d be the type to have that kind of a kink so I just ignored it.” Jacob’s hands went up on either side of Edward’s shoulders and the vampire froze. He isn’t usually this passive but the heat off of the shapeshifter’s skin was making it hard for Edward to control himself. He really didn’t trust his body to move the way he wanted it to, not that his brain was in any better shape since he still couldn’t get it in appropriate working order.

“Then I said it again and you totally freaked out, but I wasn’t sure till just now. I guess it kind of makes sense, with you being ancient and all,” The smirk on Jacob’s lips grew, “Mr Perfect Gentleman Parasite has a Daddy kink. Fucking hilarious.”

“I don’t-“

“I wonder what the other leeches would say if they knew the truth. Holy shit Sam and the others are going to love this.”

Edward’s eyes went wide, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh yeah? And who’s going to stop me?” Jacob asked with a tilt of his head, “What, are you going to stop me _Daddy_?”

Edward tensed again, at that point it was some kind of weird reflex.

Jacob almost grinned, he was having way too much fun. Usually when he and the leech argued the vampire would usually be able to one up him by either throwing the fact that Bella chose him instead of Jacob in his face or making him feel like some stupid little kid who was in over his head. This is the first time he’s had a button he could push as much as he wanted and Edward couldn’t do a thing about it.

I mean it was a little weird, Jacob couldn’t pretend like he wasn’t completely weirded out by the fact that Edward fucking Cullen had a kink that was focused on him, because he was a little weirded out. But somehow, being able to use the weirdness to torment and humiliate the vampire outweighed the strangeness in the situation of said weirdness.

Jacob was going to milk the weirdness for everything it was worth.

“What’re you, going to do tie me down so I can’t get away?” Jacob leaned in closer to whisper into the vampire’s ear, ignoring the scent of sickly-sweet bleach along with the oddly alluring scent of honey and lavender he could smell underneath, with his hands still braced on Edward’s shoulders, “Punish me for being a bad bad boy? Hold me down till I beg for forgiveness?” He expected the vampire to shove him away and start freaking out again, when he didn’t Jacob figured that he really must’ve gotten the telepath bad and he almost smirked in victory, “You know what I think you’re going to do, _Daddy_?”

The shifter pulled back, resisting the urge to howl in laughter at how absolutely still the leech was. Instead he whispered up against the vampire’s lips.

“Nothing.” With that Jacob pushed himself away, shoving Edward a little harder against the tree as he turned around and gave a scoff. “So do us both a favour and back off. Freak.”

Jacob made to phase. They covered the area of patrol they were supposed to anyway so the shifter figured he could go home. You know what they say about quitting while you’re still ahead.

Jacob was already making plans to go to the res, tell Sam they were done so the next pair could patrol and he could go home to get some sleep. He phased and took off, heading straight home.

Edward stood there, watching as the shifter disappeared in the dark shadows of the forest, hands clenched tightly.

So that’s the game he wants to play? Two can play that game.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review


End file.
